Learning To Let Go
by QueenOfTheOwls
Summary: Oneshot! Bra is getting married, but will Vegeta be able to let his princess go and let her have her own life? Bra/Goten, and Bulma/Vegeta. Sorry I had sections of the chapter spaced out but for some reason it isn't showing up here.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything DBZ related. It is just a cute little one shot I just thought of.

Bra couldn't believe that it happened, she had dreamed of it for so long but tonight her dreams at last had come true.

_It was quite a surprise to everyone when Goten had dumped his girlfriend of eight years to be with Bra. He claimed that he felt something for her all along, even when they were younger but he felt too guilty about acting on it since Trunks was his best friend and dating the little sister of his best friend seemed so vulgar. _

_However, after a while, he couldn't stand it anymore and he threw caution to the wind, dropped Valese, and asked Bra out the next day. _

_Since there was so much riding on the newly bloomed relationship, they decided to keep it secret, which made it more fun anyway. They would wait until her parents were asleep before she would sneak out her window and go into the clearing where he would be waiting with a loving embrace._

_Things continued this way for a while until one night they were caught in the worst way possible._

_Bra was smiling excitedly as she quietly climbed down the trellis next to her balcony, her heart pounding in her chest as she finally touched down onto the earth only to smack face first into a very muscular, rock solid form when she turned around._

"_Ouch!" She yelled rubbing her nose before looking up at a very cross-looking Vegeta, who had his arms crossed and his mouth taught in a thin line._

"_Just where do you think you're going young lady?" Vegeta said._

_Bra's mind was working overtime trying to think of a lie to tell her father. She loved Vegeta greatly but sometimes when it came to her, he was just too overprotective._

"_How did you hear me? I thought I was being very quiet." Bra said, trying to change the subject._

"_You were, but your heart was pounding so loudly that it was giving me a headache. I have Saiyan hearing remember. And don't try to change the subject; it is almost midnight so why aren't you in bed asleep."_

"_Don't talk to me like I am a child, I am seventeen years old. I can go where I damn well please." _

"_Don't you swear at me princess, second of all you're not an adult, yet so I have every right to know what you are doing. Now stop dancing around the question and answer it."_

_Bra huffed before sidestepping Vegeta and proceeded to fly off in the direction where she was supposed to meet Goten with Vegeta on her tail._

"_Don't you disrespect me young lady! I said get back here!" Vegeta yelled._

_She touched down in the clearing and saw Goten standing next to a tree trunk with a bouquet of roses in his hand and grinning at her._

"_Don't get scared Goten but we are about to be found out." _

"_What?" _

_But before she could say anymore, Vegeta touched down to see his daughter and Kakarot's offspring in each other's arms and staring at him as though he were a grizzly bear that had just stumbled into their camp._

"_You've got to be kidding me; you have been seeing him behind mine and your mother's backs!" Vegeta said suddenly before grabbing Goten by the neck and crushing his back into the tree._

"_Daddy no! Stop it please!" Bra yelled, trying to pull off her father's arm._

"_Back off Bra! I am going to kill him for taking advantage of you." Vegeta gritted out as Goten was repeatedly kicking him in the stomach._

"_He didn't dammit, I love him!" She screamed, tears flowing down her face._

_Vegeta stared at his daughter in shock as he felt his grip on Goten's neck loosen suddenly and Goten slid down the tree._

_Bra rushed over to Goten and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting gesture. _

"_We have seen each other secretly for a while now because we knew either you or Trunks would act this way. You are so overprotective of me and I'm sick of it. I won't stop seeing him daddy, I can see that thought running through your mind. I love him, I love him greatly, and as of now I hate you." Bra said, bringing Goten's arm around her neck and flying off with him and leaving a shocked Vegeta in the clearing with a breaking heart._

Saying those words to her father were some of the hardest she ever said to him. From the time she was born, she was a daddy's girl and he would do usually everything she wanted within reason. But now that she was 22, she demanded to be treated like an adult and he complied most of the time and trying to forget she wasn't a little girl anymore.

She walked in the front door and looked around, praying he was in the GR because she wanted to tell mom alone first. Seeing her wish was granted, she walked into the kitchen to see her mom cleaning some dishes and humming a happy tune.

"Hi honey, how was your date with Goten?" Bulma asked, smiling at her daughter.

When Vegeta found out, he was so mad that he told everyone but only he found it to be a problem. Even Trunks, much to everyone's surprise took it really well.

"Wonderful mom, but I have to tell you something." Bra said, standing in front of her mom.

"Well what is it honey?" Bulma asked.

Bra smiled and her eyes held happy tears as she held up her left hand to reveal the beautiful diamond engagement ring that rested there perfectly.

"I said yes." Bra said excitedly.

Bulma was so shocked at the news that she dropped her ceramic plate she was drying on the floor and it crashed into many pieces.

"Oh Kami this is wonderful!" Bulma yelled excitedly as she jumped up and down with her daughter before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh my there is so much to do, we have to get you a dress, we have to pick a date, we have to… Oh my god how are we going to tell your father?" Bulma asked in panic.

"Tell me what?" Vegeta asked as he came in from the gravity chamber with a towel around his neck.

"Um uh, nothing honey. You just go take a shower." Bulma said, trying to shoo him off.

"What happened here?" Vegeta asked, noticing the mess on the floor.

"What? Oh nothing, I tripped and dropped at plate, you know me and my clumsy self." Bulma laughed nervously.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Whatever woman, just be careful. Wouldn't want you to get hurt." Vegeta mumbled before heading to the shower.

Only when they heard the door shut and the shower come on did they breathe a sigh of relief and begin to clean up the mess.

"That was a close one." Bra said.

"Yes I know, for now I want you to twist your ring so the stone is facing your palm. That way he won't notice the shiny rock on your finger and put two and two together.

"I still don't know how I will tell him though." Bra said worriedly.

"Hey don't worry, let me butter him up first." Bulma said with a wink.

"Oh I see, so that really does work?" Bra said.

"It sure does, seduce your husband and have sex with him then after an orgasm or two, tell him what you want and he will give it without question. How do you think I got your father to marry me?" Bulma said before laughing.

"You mean he didn't want to marry you?"

"Oh definitely not, he loves me but he thinks the whole concept of marriage is a ridiculous custom. Well when I had my way with him and asked him to marry me he was saying yes for more than one reason." Bulma winked.

"MOM! Eewww that's nasty." Bra said, shutting her eyes and trying to expel the mental picture she was getting.

"Sorry honey but all in all it does work. You just let me play with him tonight, I'll work my magic." Bulma winked before leaving the kitchen.

Bulma had been waiting for him with a seductive smile when he came into their bedroom. She had gotten out the old leather bustier and matching g-string and was ecstatic that she could still fit into it beautifully. She also wore Vegeta's favorite perfume of jasmine and wild roses. He told her once that it made her smell like 'an exotic nectar just waiting to be drunk.'

Vegeta's eyes nearly popped out of his head and his jaw came close to falling to the floor when he saw her.

Bulma stood up and walked over towards her husband, shifting her hips so seductively that he had no choice but to watch their movement.

"Bulma what are…" Vegeta spoke but was stopped when Bulma placed a finger over his lips.

"Shhh my love, tonight I am all yours." She said before placing her hand on the side of his face and kissing him passionately.

Bra was in her room, reading a magazine when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey baby how are you?" Goten asked.

"I'm fine, more than fine actually. I'm still as excited as I was earlier when you slipped the ring on my finger."

"I can imagine, believe me I am excited too. I can't wait for you to be my wife. How did your parents take the news?" Goten asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well mom was so excited she broke a plate and danced around the kitchen."

"And your dad?"

"Uh well …"

"You haven't told him yet have you?" Goten said, almost relieved.

"No I haven't, mom is working on him."

"Working on him how?" Goten asked.

"OH GOD YES!" Vegeta screamed from two floors up.

"Oh never mind I think I get it. Please tell me I'm wrong." Goten asked.

"Nope that is exactly how she is sweet talking him. Hey you're lucky mister, I will most likely be listening to that all night." Bra said grumpily.

"Want to come over here and spend the night?" Goten said suggestively.

"Oh Goten I would love to but…"

"I know, I know you want to stay a virgin until we are married. You made me promise to abide by that rule five years ago and if it will make you happy I will continue to do so."

"Oh Goten, you are such a prince. I love you."

"Prince? Me? Nah, I'm a warrior marrying a real princess. And I love you too darling."

Vegeta panted hard as he rolled off of his wife but was careful to lie on his stomach so that the bloody lashes on his back wouldn't stick to the sheets.

"Damn woman, what did I do to deserve that?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Nothing, I just know you love the rough games we play." Bulma said while cleaning his wounds.

"Man I can't remember the last time I was this tired after sex, you really know how to wear a man out woman."

"That's because I love you, my handsome prince." Bulma whispered in his ear before licking it, causing him to shudder.

"And I you." He mumbled.

"Vegeta, I have to tell you something." Bulma said.

"What?" A groggy Vegeta asked, barely awake.

"Our daughter is getting married." Bulma said.

"Mmm that's nice woman…" Vegeta said.

A minute passed and Bulma thought she was in the clear until Vegeta's eyes abruptly opened and he sat up in bed and looked at her.

"What did you say?" Vegeta asked in shock and teetering on anger.

"Now honey don't get mad, Goten proposed to her tonight and she said yes. She is getting married."

"Oh the hell she is." Vegeta said before pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms and marching out the door.

Bra was brushing her wet aquamarine hair when the door to her room banged open and there stood and exhausted but still very pissed off Vegeta.

"Tell me it isn't true, that you have not been asked by Kakarot's offspring to be his wife!" Vegeta yelled.

Bra sighed and twisted her ring around to where the decent sized diamond glowed under the lamp light.

"Yes dad, Goten asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Oh the hell you will, no daughter of mine is going to be bound to someone of inferior birth. Especially not to a son of Kakarot!

Bra grew very angry then, she had enough of her father's selfish and childish attitude. She shrieked and slammed her fist down onto her desk, putting a nice sized dent into it.

"That is what this has been about all along isn't it? Not the fact that I am in love with the most wonderful man who treats me like the princess I am. It's the fact that he has Goku's blood running through his veins, which is why he will never be good enough for you isn't it.

"Good enough for me? He isn't good enough for you! You're a Saiyan princess, you have royal blood in your veins. We don't bind ourselves to those that are lower than we are.

"You bound yourself to mom, and she is a human." Bra said while glaring at her father.

"That was completely different."

"No it isn't dad, I know the whole story about how you two hated each other, and then out of a night of passion you had my brother. But the fact of the matter is that you bound yourself to her anyway, you fell in love with her as she did you. And it didn't matter that she was a human, you love her anyway. Goten is half-human, he has Saiyan blood in his veins as I do mine. He is more worthy of me than anyone else." Bra said with tears in her eyes as she stood up in front of her father.

"I'm going to marry Goten whether you like it or not, but if you can't accept it then that is your problem. You don't have to see me marry him, but if you don't you will be cut out of my life."

Bulma gasped in the doorway as Vegeta's eye grew wide in shock as he looked at his daughter.

"Dad I love you so much, but you must understand that I am 22 years old. I am old enough to make my own decisions. I've never been more sure about anything and I am doing this no matter what. You just need to decide whether or not you're going to be there to experience this happy moment in my life." Bra said before stepping around Vegeta and leaving her room.

Vegeta gripped his hand closed and bent his head forward as he gritted his teeth.

"Why him of all people?" he asked.

"Because she loves him and he loves her. Think back to when they came out in public, remember how happy she was? You could hardly get the grin off of her face and it is the same way every time she thinks about him. They match each other perfectly, why can't you understand that?" Bulma said from the doorway before turning around and walking down the hall.

Vegeta sighed as he felt tears forming in his eyes but he bit his lip hard to keep them from falling.

He moved his head up and looked around at Bra's room. It was the same sugar pink that he and Bulma painted when she was pregnant. Once nothing except stuffed dolls of unicorns and puppies filled the room, then she had her obsession with the infamous boy band that produced such racket that Vegeta nearly vomited when he heard the "ridiculous noise". Then she wanted to stay home to get even more education then she really needed. Vegeta never understood why she wanted this, she was going to be a wealthy heiress one day.

He looked over on her bookshelf and noticed an old, worn, leather photo album wedged in between two romance novels. He pulled it out and sat down on her bed, thinking of what all it could be holding. He flipped through the album, each picture touching his heart more than the last. They started when she was just a baby. Somehow, Bulma had gotten him to hold her as she took the picture and he thought it ridiculous that a big and tough form like himself would hold this tiny and fragile life.

As he flipped through the pictures, he took note at how she was growing up in each one. Looking back, he realized that it seemed that she grew up as fast as he was turning the pages and how he wanted to believe that this was not true. He finally came to the last page, it was a photo of him and her that was taken two weeks ago at a gathering with Kakarot and his family. He looked incredibly annoyed but really, he was as happy as one could be.

Vegeta finally felt the tears fall down his face, he would never let anyone else see him this way, but now he felt he couldn't hold it back any longer. His little girl was getting married whether he liked it or not and he was given a choice he hoped he would never have to think about. Being excluded from her life wasn't an option, he had tried to do that with Trunks when he was little and he felt he paid for that. But how was he to swallow his pride and accept the man that would be his son-in-law?

The next day Vegeta had come in from the GR to see his son lying on the couch, flipping through the channels.

"Where is your mother?" He asked.

"She took Bra wedding dress shopping, that was a few hours ago so they will be back soon." Trunks said.

"Well what are you doing sitting there like a lump? Go train!"

"What for? There is no danger around." Trunks said.

"Don't back talk to me boy, you know as well as I do that an enemy could show up at any time and if you get lazy and weak then you're a liability instead of an asset. Now get moving!" Vegeta yelled.

"Fine." Trunks sighed as he made his way to the gravity room.

Just then, Bulma came in holding a large dress bag with Bra and talking animatedly with her until they both saw Vegeta standing there.

"Hi daddy." Bra said quietly.

"Hey, what do you have there?" Vegeta asked even though he already knew.

"I found my wedding dress today. Would you like to see it?" Bra asked carefully.

Vegeta just stared at her for a minute before nodding his head and giving a barely noticeable smile.

"Really? ok dad I will be back in a second." Bra said before running to the bathroom.

Bulma looked at her husband in amazement, she thought he would for sure throw a fit had he known what they were doing.

Vegeta felt Bulma's eyes on him and it got him very irritated, very quickly.

"What woman?" Vegeta yelled.

"I'm just surprised you had a change of heart. I thought you would be angry and she and I went wedding dress shopping."

"Oh don't misunderstand me woman, I think this whole wedding thing is a sham and I sure as hell don't approve of the fool she is binding herself to. But last night I had done some thinking. She is so much like me and when she issues a threat, she means it. And even though I am against this one hundred percent, I don't want to be thrown out of her life."

"Oh Vegeta…" Bulma said before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him and giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Your such a sweetheart."

"I AM NOT AND IF YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN I WILL RIP YOUR DAMN HEAD OFF!" Vegeta yelled.

"Sure, sure sweetheart." Bulma said, this time just to piss him off.

Vegeta was about to retaliate before he head the bathroom door open and his daughter step out.

"Well what do you think daddy?" Bra said.

She took Vegeta's breath away she was so stunning. The dress fit her as though she was meant to wear it. The neckline was heart shaped and was tight until it came to her waist in which it puffed out gracefully in a fountain of tulle and went past her feet.

"Beautiful" He choke out before turning his body away to hide his face. For goodness sake, his body was trying to betray him into crying but he was fighting his hardest not to do so.

"Daddy are you crying?" Bra asked in amazement as she walked over to him.

"NO I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT!" Vegeta yelled even though his voice was heavy with emotion.

"I love you too daddy." Bra said while wrapping her arms around him from behind.

_Several months later_

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Goten you may kiss your bride." The priest said.

Goten placed his hands on each side of Bra's face before he leaned in and gently kissed his new wife, causing everyone to cheer with joy. Everyone except her father who just sat there with his arms crossed in his itchy monkey suit and looked at the happy couple.

As they moved on to the reception, Bulma took Vegeta's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm proud of you, I thought you might say something when the priest said the part about anyone having objections."

"Believe me the thought crossed my mind but I just looked at Bra's face and saw how happy she was and I knew I couldn't do that to her."

They made it to their table and sat down, everyone around them was talking and dancing to the soft music being played by the dj. Vegeta looked around until he saw Goten standing with his brother and actively talking away.

Bulma looked in Vegeta's line of direction and began to panic as he got up.

"Vegeta no! You have done so well so far, don't mess it up!" Bulma stressed quietly as she held onto his arm.

"Woman relax, I just want to talk to him." He said before he made his way over to him.

"Boy I need to speak with you right now, alone." Vegeta said while looking at him then his brother.

"Sure thing." Goten said before setting down his champaign glass and walked with Vegeta over to a quiet and undisturbed garden near where the party was.

Vegeta suddenly stopped and turned to face his now son-in-law, which made him cringe with the thought of it.

"Alright boy listen up because I'm only saying this once." Vegeta started as Goten nodded his head.

"I have held my tongue all this time to make my daughter happy, however I can't hold it any longer. Let me make something clear, I don't like you, I don't like your family, and I sure as hell don't like the idea that you are now bound to my daughter." Vegeta said, causing Goten to gulp and shuffle his feet.

"However for some reason that I have yet to understand, you make Bra happy. Happy enough to spend her life and raise a family with. And for this reason alone is why I didn't stop this monstrosity of a custom. But know this." Vegeta stopped suddenly to point his finger really close to Goten.

"If I find out that she is ever hurt in any way whether it being name calling or violence by your hand I will not hesitate to kill you. And I will do it very slowly and very painfully. Do I make myself clear?" He asked in the most serious tone he could muster.

"Yes sir, if I do every hurt her I won't run. I will wait for you to find me." Goten said nervously.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other." Vegeta said, slapping him hard on the back before walking back inside just in time to dance with Bra.

"Come on daddy, come dance with me." Bra said, taking his hand.

"Feh, whatever." He responded as she led him out to the dance floor.

The soft music began to play as everyone watched in amazement that Vegeta was actually dancing.

"I saw you disappear with Goten, is everything alright?" She asked while looking at him.

"Oh yes everything is fine, I just threatened his life if he ever hurt you."

"You didn't" Bra said in disappointment.

"I did, I may have agreed to let you marry him, but he wasn't going to get off without a little warning from me, just to keep him in line of course." Vegeta said.

"Of course, like you haven't wanted to do that all along."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, slightly confused.

"What's your point?"

Bra laughed as she hugged him closer and tried to fight the tears coming to her eyes.

"Aww Bra don't cry. Aren't you happy?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes I am daddy, very happy but I'm going to miss you. You and mom and Trunks." She said.

"You won't be too far away, and we can always come and visit or you can visit us." Vegeta said, trying not to think about that Bra wouldn't be home tonight.

"Yes that is true I guess, I love you daddy." She said with smile.

"And I you princess." He responded with a genuine smile.

Soon the sun began to set and the newly married couple were ready to leave for their honeymoon. Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks all stood in front of the crowd that was preparing to douse them with rice.

Bra detached herself from her husband and walked over to her family with a sad smile.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." She said.

Suddenly a crying Bulma pulled her into her arms and proceeded to stroke her hair.

"You take care baby, we all love you. Oh and don't make any grandkids anytime soon, I am too young to be a grandmother." Bulma said.

"We'll remember that mom, I promise." Bra said while chuckling.

"Bye sis, don't be too hard on Goten." Trunks said with a hug.

"I'm not making any promises Trunks, I'm just going to be a good wife."

Lastly Bra walked up to her father and was trying so hard not to let her tears fall but she failed miserably when she grabbed him and proceeded to cry into his chest.

"Oh daddy I'm going to miss you most of all."

"I'll miss you too princess." Vegeta mumbled only to where she could hear.

"You must promise me you won't work so hard in the GR. I worry you will kill yourself one day so promise me." Bra said only to get silence from Vegeta as he looked at her.

"Promise me daddy, please." Bra practically begged.

"Okay, okay I promise. Believe me I am going to be around for a long, long time. Now don't keep your husband waiting." Vegeta said, gently pushing her in his direction.

Bra walked back over to Goten and put her arms around him and looking at him.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Bra looked back over at her family with a smile on her face, ready to start her own life.

"Yes I am ready." Bra said.

They suddenly lifted into the air and the crowd proceeded to throw rice at the couple as they began to fly towards the sunset.

Once by one each person began to leave as their forms began to get smaller and smaller. Vegeta was the last to be standing there as he now looked at the empty sky that was getting darker as the sunset deeper.

"Are you ready to go honey?" Bulma asked.

"Give me a minute woman." Vegeta said, causing Bulma to shake her head in understanding.

As Vegeta looked at the sky he began to remember every wonderful moment he had with his daughter. She had him wrapped around her finger since day one and he knew it from the start, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't say no to her. Moments in his mind flew by and he began to smile wider and wider until what just happened moments ago replayed once again.

He would always see her as his little girl, no matter how old she grew and how many children she had. Now he was proud of her and of himself because as hard as it was going to be, he was finally learning to let go.

The End

AN: This made me cry when I wrote this because this story makes me think so much about my relationship with my own father. Anyway please read and review, thank you


End file.
